


Claret

by magicbeings



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Assassinato, M/M, Serial Killer, Violencia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbeings/pseuds/magicbeings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um violento Serial Killer está assustando a cidade, e Bert McCracken é o detetive chefe responsável pelo caso do perigoso Claret, contando com a ajuda de outros policiais, dentre eles, Gerard Way. Porém o caso se tornará um pouco mais pessoal, agora que o alvo do assassino é um dos oficiais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claret

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi isso por volta de 2010 e postei originalmente nos antigos fóruns do Orkut, que, aliás, RIP. Isso foi escrito em parceria com uma amiga, Camille, que não tem perfil aqui. Repostei aqui porque alguns leitores daquela época vinham me pedir fanfics antigas e eu resolvi disponibilizar todas aqui de uma vez. (:
> 
> Então, seja você um novo leitor ou alguém daquelas longínquas épocas, seja bem vindo. Boa leitura!
> 
> (E se alguém quiser falar comigo: twitter e tumblr.)

\- Acho que esse cara está passando dos limites – Quinn comentou displicentemente, enquanto adicionava açúcar a seu café. Era uma tentativa desesperada de manter-se acordado por mais uma noite, graças à onda de assassinatos – um tanto peculiares – que tomaram conta da cidade nas ultimas semanas.

As fotos do último deles estavam espalhadas pela mesa central do escritório que fora lhes designado para cuidarem do caso Claret. Elas mostravam um homem – reconhecido posteriormente como Ottis Toole; caucasiano, solteiro, trinta e cinco anos de idade – que fora assassinado brutalmente, de modo que somente seu rosto permaneceu intacto, enquanto seu corpo espalhava-se pelo beco onde fora encontrado. 

Se fosse apenas um caso isolado, não seria problema. Sem dúvidas o caso não teria toda essa repercussão. O que aconteceu é que durante cerca de um mês e meio vários assassinatos haviam sido cometidos em toda a cidade. Todos de homens caucasianos solteiros, entre trinta e quarenta anos de idade. Todos com corpos mutilados e faces intactas, como que para facilitar a identificação deles. 

\- Acredito que já tenha passado dos limites há algum tempo – Gerard murmurou, tomando um gole de seu café enquanto analisava uma das fotos – quantos foram até agora? 

Robert, o comandante da operação, bocejou antes de responder:

\- Dezenove com esse aí – deu um trago em seu cigarro – o que me intriga são os motivos dele. O que o leva a assassiná-los assim? – soltou a fumaça. 

\- McCracken, você não pode parar de fumar um minuto? – murmurou Raymond, mais para si mesmo do que para o chefe. 

\- Não, não posso. – Bert ergueu as sobrancelhas, levando o cigarro à boca novamente.

\- Talvez ele só seja mais um maluco sádico – sugeriu Quinn, tentando quebrar o clima tenso na sala. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns breves minutos, cada um deles ali presente utilizando o máximo de sua capacidade, já prejudicada pelo cansaço. Se ao menos existisse uma única pista, uma única falha... Mas não era esse o caso. E não adiantava nenhum deles continuar prendendo-se a falsa ilusão de que conseguiriam achar o assassino dessa forma. Além de estarem perdendo tempo, estavam cansando mais e mais suas preciosas mentes, instrumento indispensavelmente importante no trabalho deles.

\- Bem, seja qual for o motivo, - Gerard levou novamente o líquido quente ao encontro dos lábios, abrindo-os de forma mínima e breve, para que o líquido adentrasse sua boca. Terminando a frase ainda com o rosto afundado na caneca - o caminho não é procurar falhas do assassino, e sim traçar o perfil da vítima, de modo que possamos ter uma idéia de quem seria o próximo, e assim tentar evitar. - Bert franziu o cenho, interessado no ponto de vista do agente. Tragou novamente o cigarro, inclinando a cabeça para soltar a fumaça, e então puxou a cadeira com as pernas, para mais perto da mesa, analisando as fotos, com o cigarro esquecido nos lábios. 

\- O que sabemos além das características básicas? - perguntou enquanto espalhava as fotos, e Quinn, imediatamente adiantou-se em mexer nos arquivos de sua mesa, passando os olhos por eles rapidamente.

\- Hm, não temos um padrão exato... Claret apenas seleciona homens que se encaixem nas características estéticas, fora isso, nenhuma outra semelhança. - largou os papéis na mesa - É um filho da mãe, que pensou meticulosamente em tudo. - O comandante deu a última tragada, apagando o cigarro e largando-o no cinzeiro já lotado com bitucas, respirando fundo, alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem.

\- Olha, não vamos chegar a lugar algum do modo como estamos. E além disso, Ray, você está fedendo. - Raymond lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, de quem não estava para brincadeiras - Tudo bem, isso não vem ao caso. Mas eu acho que nosso desempenho será bem melhor quando estivermos descansados, uh? Estamos praticamente dormindo, e se continuarmos tomando essa quantidade de café, logo não restarão neurônios. Por isso estão todos dispensados, vão para a casa, descansem, e voltem amanhã cedo. - disse, observando os parceiros levantarem, juntando casacos, e retirando-se da sala. - E Ray, tome um banho. - Falou, recebendo em troca um gesto mal educado, que provocou-lhe um riso baixo. Robert passou as mãos no rosto, cansado, e, quando a sala tornou-se silenciosa, imaginou estar sozinho, abrindo os olhos em seguida, notando um Gerard acabado logo à sua frente. - Não, é sério, estão liberados. Para descansar. 

\- Não seja ridículo, Bert. Preciso conversar sério com você. -  Bert puxou o ar com força, fechando os olhos novamente. Sem abri-los, tateou a mesa, encontrando sua carteira de cigarros e seu isqueiro. Acendeu um, tragou e tombou a cabeça para trás, abrindo os olhos para o teto e soltando a fumaça, antes de murmurar.

\- Pois converse.

Gerard bufou e deu a volta na mesa, parando ao lado do outro, e encostando-se no tampo da mesa. 

\- Você está sendo infantil, Robert. Olhe para mim – Bert colocou a cabeça em posição normal, revirando os olhos:

\- Way, eu estou tão cansado como todos aqui, e quem sabe eu precise tanto de um banho quanto Raymond. Qualquer coisa que queira me falar pode esperar até amanhã – levantou-se de sua cadeira, fazendo menção em sair da sala. 

Gerard esticou o braço, segurando o outro com força, fazendo-o voltar para si. 

\- Bert, sabe que me preocupo com você – McCracken fez um som de deboche – é sério! Você se encaixa perfeitamente no perfil das vítimas do Claret. 

\- Você também – Robert retrucou infantilmente, tentando livrar-se da mão de Gerard que apertava seu braço com força. 

\- Sim! Eu e mais milhões de outros nessa cidade – confirmou, aproximando-se do outro e afrouxando o aperto da mão – mas nenhum de nós aparece nas manchetes policiais todos os dias como “ _O Detetive McCracken, responsável pelo Caso Claret_.”

Robert ergueu as sobrancelhas e desvencilhou-se de Gerard, virando as costas.

\- Acredito que posso me cuidar sozinho – começou a rir no meio do caminho para a porta da sala, e virou-se novamente para o outro – você acha que é o que, heim Way? Minha esposa para se preocupar comigo dessa forma?

Gerard riu junto com o outro, e dirigiu-se a este à passos largos.

\- E você, acha que é o que, Bert? - Gerard manteve-se à uma proximidade perigosa de seu chefe, de modo que chegava a sentir levemente a respiração do outro tocando-lhe a face. Este  contorceu levemente o lábio para o canto, no que o primeiro julgou ser um sorriso. 

\- Uma pessoa que não precisa dar satisfações à ninguém, e isso inclui você, Way. - disse, abaixando a mão que segurava o cigarro, enquanto com a outra segurava fortemente o rosto do companheiro, unindo as bocas com agressividade, em um beijo que, mesmo para o estado de cansaço em que encontravam-se, era forte e envolvente o suficiente.

Ligeiramente, Gerard levou as mãos à camisa do chefe, abrindo os botões com pressa, e até certo desespero. E não era para menos, o ar que tomava aquele gesto de ambos era diligente, alucinado. Bert soltou o cigarro, levando suas mãos a cintura do outro, de modo a trazê-la para mais perto de si e, no desespero do ato, acabou fazendo com que caíssem no chão, em um forte e dolorido impacto, que apenas estimulou ainda mais os policiais. Em um segundo já encontravam-se libertos de roupas que só viriam a atrapalhar o que veio em seguida. Cheios de apetite, deixaram as mãos cheias de cobiça procurarem o que tanto queriam, cada ato exalando uma ardência peculiar. Com os movimentos ávidos, sentiram-se insaciados, de forma que, ao invés de tornarem-se mais cansados, conforme o ato prosseguia, sentiram-se mais desejosos, tornando-se rápidos, sem esquecer o desespero que os moveu no primeiro momento. Os movimentos seguintes foram grotescos, asfixiantes, apaixonados. Eram ligeiros, veementes, e em contrapartida queriam aproveitar ao máximo o que se seguia, de modo que o beijo não interrompia-se, mesmo aos sons provocados pela paixão ardente; apenas intensificava-se. 

Por fim, cansados, e tremendamente satisfeitos por terem atendido ao desejo que antes aflorava-se dentro de seus corpos, ficaram algum tempo lado a lado, ouvindo a respiração acalmar-se gradativamente, enquanto curtiam o silêncio causado pelo prazer que os extasiava.

Bert, então, sem dizer nada, levantou e começou a se vestir. Gerard o seguiu, mas não sem antes observar o outro durante um momento. E sem tocar-se novamente, ou trocar alguma palavra, deixaram a delegacia – do contrário acabariam rendendo-se ao cansaço ali mesmo.

Gerard dirigiu em direção a seu apartamento, cansado demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse sua cama. Estacionou o carro em sua vaga na garagem, e adentrou o prédio deserto – por conta da hora: cerca de duas da madrugada – utilizando as escadas para subir ao seu andar, uma vez que os elevadores não funcionavam durante a madrugada. 

Largou as chaves, a carteira e o telefone na mesa da sala e permitiu-se tomar um banho quente e relaxante, para só depois, vestindo apenas uma boxer, jogar-se em sua cama e adormecer quase imediatamente, por conta das quase quatro noites seguidas sem sono. 

Ainda em seus sonhos, o agente Way teve a impressão de ouvir o som de um celular tocando, porém estava cansado demais para atender. Apenas resmungou durante o sono e virou-se na cama, para continuar a dormir. Mas a música não parou. Tocou repetidas vezes até que o policial se desse por vencido e, ainda meio cambaleante de sono, dirigisse-se até a sala, para pegar o telefone. 

\- Alô? – disse, sonolento. Ainda tinha os olhos um tanto fechados, mas podia ver pela fresta da cortina que ainda era madrugada. 

Ouviu apenas uma respiração forte do outro lado da linha, e então esta caiu. Franziu o cenho e levou as mãos aos olhos, esfregando-os para poder enxergar melhor. O visor do celular informava que aquela chamada vinha do celular de Robert. 

Way bocejou, deixando-se cair em uma das cadeiras. O que McCracken queria afinal? Não tinha dito que eles podiam descansar? Mirou novamente a tela do aparelho que informava serem cinco da manhã. Ele devia ter dormido umas duas horas e meia, no máximo. Maldito Robert.

Discou o número do chefe, apertando o botãozinho verde em seguida. Chamou e chamou porém ninguém atendeu. Novamente e mais uma vez: sem resposta. Robert não era o tipo que ligaria de madrugada apenas para incomodar. Não, sem dúvidas aquilo não era uma peça que o chefe estava pregando nele, devia ser algo sério.

Mas então por que Robert McCracken não atendia ao telefone? 

Suspirou, desanimado por perceber que seu descanso havia chegado ao fim. Fosse qual fosse o motivo da ligação, deveria significar algo, e era sua função procurar saber desse significado. Em passos lentos e preguiçosos, caminhou até o seu quarto, onde enfiou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente, já estando desperto. Chegando ao carro, tateou os bolsos da calça, dando-se conta de que havia esquecido o revolver na delegacia, e castigou-se por tal comportamento. Mesmo que cansado, não tratava-se de um brinquedo, e sim sua defesa pessoal, tendo ele a profissão que tinha. Já dentro do carro, não pôde deixar de sorrir, pensando que não havia motivos para castigar-se tanto por estar sem a arma, já que apenas iria ao apartamento do chefe. De modo algum precisaria se defender.

Não muitos minutos depois, encontrava-se em frente ao prédio onde o companheiro morava. Ali, Gerard tocou o interfone e esperou por algum tempo, o celular colado à orelha, insistente em conseguir falar com Bert. Não obteve resposta alguma.

\- Mas que diabos...? - murmurou para si, enquanto voltava-se ao carro, inclinando-se para dentro do mesmo, em busca das chaves que o levariam até o apartamento do outro. Não queria ter de usá-las, tendo em vista que Bert ficava possesso sempre que deparava-se com Gerard em seu lar, sem que houvesse sido convidado. Mesmo que fosse ele próprio quem havia dado as chaves. Sabendo disso, o policial tentou mais uma vez obter qualquer sinal que fosse do amigo. Já em frente ao apartamento, bateu na porta com o punho fechado, depositando muita força nele; o barulho foi alto, porém sem resultado algum. Deu-se por vencido, invadindo, assim, a casa de Bert.

Chamou-o pelo nome, começando a irritar-se com o rumo que as coisas estavam levando. Dirigiu-se ao quarto do amigo, onde esperava encontrá-lo. Franziu o cenho ao reparar que várias fotos, e recortes de jornais estavam espelhados pelo mesmo. Reconhecia as fotos, eram as mesmas que analisavam na delegacia, algumas horas antes. Vítima por vítima. Sentiu um nó formar-se na garganta, aproximando-se da cama, onde haviam três jornais depositados. Passou os olhos ligeiramente pelas manchetes, todas falavam de como a polícia estava agindo no caso Claret, deixando bem claro que o superintendente da operação era Robert McCracken, e que ele havia formado uma equipe com seus melhores agentes, para caçar a qualquer custo o assassino que em tão pouco tempo havia matado tantas pessoas de forma tão peculiar. Percebeu que o nome de Bert estava circulado, todas as vezes que aparecia no texto, assim como o nome Claret. Encarou as fotos espalhadas pelo chão, e as outras manchetes recortadas e jogadas. Homens caucasianos solteiros, de trinta à quarenta anos de idade. Observou o título dos jornais depositados na cama, novamente. **R** eview Appeal, **E** stes Park Trail-Gazette e **M** etro Newspaper. Sabia que não era mera coincidência ou algo de sua mente. Tudo indicava perfeitamente que Bert era a próxima vítima. E, mesmo que não fizesse idéia de onde ele estaria agora, algo muito forte dentro de si dizia que deveria se apressar, já que certamente o chefe não estava sozinho.

Sentou-se na cama do amigo, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Sua cabeça doía pelo sono não suficiente, e isso o impedia de pensar. Respirou fundo e se recompôs, abrindo a gaveta do criado mudo de Bert para procurar o remédio que sabia que sempre estava ali. Revirou entre cartões de médicos, folhetos de bares, bilhetes, cabos eletrônicos e anotações sem sentido aparente até encontrar a pequena cartelinha, da qual retirou um comprimido e engoliu a seco mesmo, um dom que conquistara ao longo dos anos. 

Passou então a traçar hipóteses de onde Bert poderia ter ido. Enquanto o fazia, reparou em um dos recortes de jornais espalhados pelo chão. Era a manchete do assassinato de Zach Young, um artista plástico um tanto famoso na cidade. Gerard apreciava muito o trabalho dele, lembrou-se de ter ficado um tanto quanto revoltado com o acontecido quando soube da notícia. Bert e ele haviam ido a uma das exposições dele uma vez. 

Sorriu com a lembrança e, meio que involuntariamente dobrou-se para alcançar o recorte. No mesmo instante repreendeu-se, lembrando a si mesmo de que já fazia muito tempo. Mas já havia mexido nos papéis. E quando o fez, encontrou um envelope endereçado a Robert McCracken escondido embaixo dos muitos recortes. Não havia remetente.

 _Maldito Claret. Então quer dizer que você avisa as suas vítimas antes de atacá-las_? Mas se Bert sabia disso, por que diabos saiu de casa? Era algo tão imbecil a se fazer. Imbecil e típico de Robert. Gerard balançou negativamente a cabeça, prometendo a si mesmo que se encontrasse Bert vivo, trataria de matá-lo por si mesmo.

Mas para encontrar Bert vivo, precisava descobrir onde ele estava, e rápido. Tinha que haver alguma pista de onde Bert fora. Uma simples pista de o que levara o chefe a sair de casa as cinco da manhã quando fazia quatro noites que este não dormia direito. Embora muitas coisas lhe levassem a crer que Bert não saíra por que tinha alguma escolha, Claret não lhe parecia o tipo de criminoso que pegaria suas vítimas a força. Parecia o tipo que as atrái de algum modo. 

Revirou entre os jornais, sem saber o que pretendia encontrar, e não encontrando nada, por fim. Respirou fundo, lutando para não perder o controle. Lembrou que ali ele era o Agente Way, o policial. Não Gerard Way, o ser humano. E policiais não se deixam levar pelas emoções.

\- Tudo bem. Bert saiu de casa. Deve ter saído por que... algo lá fora o chamou, certo? Alguém deve ter ligado ou... – falar em voz alta o ajudava a raciocinar; sempre funcionava. 

Adiantou-se rapidamente em direção ao telefone, apertando o botão da secretária eletrônica em seguida. _Você tem três mensagens em sua caixa de mensagens_. A gravação disse, calmamente. _Mensagem Um: Senhor McCracken? Olá, sou do Roaring Fork Sunday, gostaríamos de marcar uma entrevista com o senhor sobre o caso..._ Gerard passou essa, sabia que Bert ignoraria completamente, e que todas as declarações dele citadas no jornal eram falsas ou arrancadas a força. 

 _Mensagem Dois: Bert? Olá, desculpe a hora. Sei que deve estar na delegacia, mas estou mesmo com saudades, quando chegar ligue para mim, sim? Precisamos sair, beber alguma coisa. Quem sabe no Jimmy’s uma noite dessas, o que acha?_ Gerard prendeu a respiração. Sabia que era essa. Era a voz de um homem, provavelmente um casinho secreto de McCracken. 

\- Maldito, você conhece ele então! – segurou-se para não dar um soco no telefone. A secretária eletrônica continuou.

 _Mensagem Três: Bert, me ligou? Por favor, se estiver aí responda, sim?_ A mensagem que Gerard havia deixado quando ligara, algum tempo atrás. Respirou fundo. Encontrara sua pista. 

Ouviu novamente a mensagem numero dois, reparando no nome [i]Jimmy’s[/i], bem ao final. Era isso, típico de Bert sair com homens para relaxar, ao invés de dormir, como qualquer pessoa normal. Mas _Jimmy’s_... onde ficava isso, afinal? 

Lembrou-se de ter lido em algum lugar.

\- Folhetos... claro! – voltou rapidamente ao quarto, abrindo novamente a gaveta e encontrando o panfleto que procurava. De um barzinho com bandas tocando ao vivo, de nome _Jimmy’s_. Socou o folheto no bolso, dirigindo-se ligeiramente para fora de onde se encontrava. Não pôde deixar de respirar fundo ao entrar no carro. Ele sabia. Sempre soube que Bert corria perigo, mas aquela sua teimosia... Pensou que talvez devesse ligar para os outros agentes, mudou de idéia logo em seguida. O tempo corria contra ele. Tudo o que não precisava era perder tempo esperando por outras pessoas que certamente não o ajudariam. Estavam todos cansados demais. Ele daria conta. 

Tomou o papel nas mãos, lendo o endereço, e mentalizando em seguida qual seria o melhor trajeto que o levaria lá o quanto antes. Ao que encaixou todas as informações e formou o mapa na cabeça, pôs-se a dirigir em uma velocidade rápida demais para sua segurança, pensando que quanto menos tempo passasse, melhor. Por todo o percurso seus dedos tamborilaram  no volante do carro, em sinal de seu nervosismo; e Gerard mastigou tanto os lábios que constatou que quando a adrenalina o abandonasse, ele teria sérios problemas. Todavia ele não conseguia apenas evitar, não tinha como se acalmar. Tratava-se de uma vida prestes a ser tirada, e ele poderia ser ou não o herói da história.

Parou em frente à um lugar de fachada pobre e suja. Notou que a porta possuía os vidros quebrados, e passou os olhos ligeiramente pelos rabiscos feitos na parede pintada com tinta preta vagabunda. Revirou os olhos, pensando que não poderia existir um lugar que combinasse mais com seu amigo do que aquele.

Sentiu uma leve palpitação, percebendo que bar não estava aberto, e teve vestígios de medo, pensando que agora era somente ele e o assassino serial que há tanto havia procurado. Raspou as mãos no jeans que envolvia as pernas, xingando-se mentalmente por não ter passado na delegacia para pegar sua arma. Era simplesmente pedir para morrer enfrentar alguém tão perigoso sem estar devidamente armado, mas não tinha tempo para isso. Bert podia estar sendo assassinado exatamente no mesmo momento em que ele estava ali, sentado no carro.

Passou as mãos no rosto, aflito. Tudo bem, se tinha que morrer, pelo menos que morresse tentando ajudar Robert, isso já valeria de alguma coisa.

Saiu do carro, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, e parou em frente a porta por alguns segundos, com a mão segurando fortemente a maçaneta. Precisava entrar. Não tinha escolhas.

Com nenhuma vontade girou o pulso, empurrando a porta em seguida. Não tinha mais volta. Agora ele tinha que lutar para salvar _duas vidas_.

Se o lugar era um tanto fétido por fora, nem se comparava em como era por dentro. Estava um pouco escuro, de modo que Gerard não pode enxergar muito bem - e condenou-se novamente por estar sem sua lanterna também - porém os letreiros luminosos, que piscavam ocasionalmente, iluminavam uma boa parte do recinto, revelando cadeiras quebradas, mesas descascadas, um balcão de bar um pouco vazio de bebidas e um pequeno palco ao fundo.

A passos lentos o policial foi avançando pelo recinto, tentando observar todos os ângulos pelos quais o assassino poderia surgir, e ao mesmo tempo sem pensar em outra maneira de localizar Bert se não chamando seu nome. Sabia que era ridículo gritar ali, uma vez que denunciaria sua presença, mas como encontraria o amigo então? Tudo bem, não era um lugar muito grande, não podia ser difícil. 

Enquanto analisava o grande salão, ouviu um grito vindo dos bastidores do pequeno palco. Robert, ele tinha certeza. Respirou fundo, localizando a porta que levava para o camarim dos artistas, na lateral do palco. 

Mordeu o lábio inferior e tentou convencer-se de que daria tudo certo. Caminhando silenciosamente ainda, dirigiu-se até a porta, abrindo-a em seguida, a respiração presa e apenas preces a um Deus, no qual ele não acreditava, em sua mente.

A primeira coisa que pode constatar é que o lugar era ridiculamente pequeno. Tinha o tamanho de um armário de vassouras, talvez um pouco maior. Primeiro, assustou-se com sua própria imagem no espelho trincado que pendia na parede. Depois, observou que não havia mais ninguém no recinto, além de um Bert amarrado e amordaçado em uma cadeira, virado para a parede. Este resmungava e tentava livrar-se da mordaça.

Sem pensar em como estava sendo estúpido, dirigiu-se até o chefe, exclamando seu nome mais alto do que seria aconselhável e abaixando-se para desamarrá-lo. Este apenas permaneceu quieto enquanto o maior terminava de soltar as cordas, e também quando o outro o abraçou, agradecendo por ele estar vivo.

Riu.

Levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira, quase derrubando Gerard que ainda o abraçava, e livrou-se do abraço, empurrando o mesmo de costas para a parede e, usando as cordas que estavam ainda em suas mãos, o amarrou. O outro grunhiu, indicando que não estava entendendo nada. Bert apenas riu novamente, empurrando Gerard para que se sentasse, e amarrando este na cadeira.

\- Você é realmente previsível, Way – constatou entre risos baixos, enquanto amordaçava o companheiro – exatamente como eu previa. 

Puxou outra cadeira, sentando-se em frente a um Gerard agora amarrado e amordaçado, que exibia uma expressão de pânico e confusão. 

\- Mas para ser honesto, estou um tanto decepcionado com sua burrice... Eu tentei avisá-lo, juro que tentei. Deixei dezenove pistas óbvias, todas tão ridículas que até uma criança teria percebido... Tsc. Estou decepcionado. - Forjou uma expressão de desdém, que foi interrompida por um riso debochado - Sei que está cheio de perguntas querido, acalme-se. E sim, eu sou Claret, isso não é ótimo? - Gerard balançou a cabeça freneticamente, não querendo aceitar o que acabara de ouvir. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, entretanto qualquer justificativa era melhor que aquela. Qualquer outra se encaixava mais. Não fazia sentido. Estava ali para salvar seu amigo do assassino, porque então estava amarrado? 

Foi interrompido de seus pensamentos por Bert, que fez cara de pensativo, começando a falar de forma despreocupada, enquanto listava nos dedos as informações que lançava:

\- Zach Young era artista, o que você sempre quis ser, e nós chegamos a ir em uma das exposições; Thomas Quick tinha sua idade exata; Peter Sulticliffe tinha os olhos da cor dos seus; Jefrey Dahmer era agente de New York, lembra-se de minha viagem? - o chefe riu da expressão do outro, continuando em seguida - Fred West tinha o seu tamanho exato; Ian Brady travabalha na Starbucks, que é um dos seus vícios; Marc Dutroux foi assassinado no dia do seu aniversário; Cary Stainer tinha Arthur no nome; Thomas Huskey foi encontrado na rua do seu apartamento; Paul Stephani foi visto pela última vez em seu restaurante favorito; Jack Kevorkian foi o menos mutilado de todos, e apresentava-se com uma camiseta do Iron Maden, que até onde sei é sua banda favorita... - Parou para respirar - Patrick Kearney foi encontrado com uma garrafa de Tequila; David Hill possuía uma única tatuagem, que era o desenho do Wolverine, e você deve lembrar que a tatuagem ficou intacta. Lucian Staniak era um colunista, que por várias semanas defendeu que alguém da investigação do caso Claret acabaria morrendo, e ele deixou claro que conhecendo o perfil do assassino, sabia que não seria o comandante da operação. Christian Hansen estudou no mesmo colégio que você; Matthew Ahrens morava na rua na qual passou sua infância; Billy Cook era um conhecido nosso, lembro de sua carinha de ódio quando soube de sua morte, quase fiquei comovido. - Outra risada baixa - Dennis Rader foi um maluco que acreditava loucamente que o assassino era da polícia, e por isso ninguém conseguia encontrá-lo; Ottis Toole foi o último. Foi encontrado perto da delegacia. - Um suspiro vencido. 

Bert tirou do bolso de sua calça sua faca com lâmina de sete polegadas, limpando-a com uma pequena flanela branca que até então Gerard não havia percebido. Por alguns segundos nada disse, pareceu concentrado o suficiente no seu trabalho de polir o instrumento que logo usaria. Ao que terminou, embrulhou a faca no tecido, depositando-a na cadeira, já que havia levantado. Tirou de dentro da jaqueta o maço de cigarros surrado, de onde tirou o penúltimo cigarro, levando-o à boca depressa. O movimento que fez com o isqueiro para acender o mesmo foi tão rápido que quase foi imperceptível. Tragou gostosamente, estendendo a mão para afastar o cabelo do rosto de Gerard, em um toque gentil e estranhamente delicado.

\- Sei que é inteligente o bastante para perceber que, se todos tiveram ligação com você, minha vítima passa a ser Gerard Way, exclusivamente, e não esses outros todos. Entende isso? - arqueou as sobrancelhas, percebendo que o agente não parecia estar absorvendo o que dizia. Deu ombros. - Minha intenção sempre foi chegar à você, nunca foi outra coisa. E por isso lhe lancei todas as dicas que pude, Ger. Você não percebeu nenhuma. Sabia que se encaixava perfeitamente ao padrão, e mesmo assim estava preocupado demais comigo. Juro que essa noite lhe dei sua última chance, na delegacia, e mesmo assim tudo o que você quis foi...? Bert. Por Deus, você é muito previsível, Way. - Brincou com o cigarro nas mãos, sentando-se na ponta da cadeira, de frente ao amigo. - Espero que Quinn seja mais esperto, honestamente. Se ele for, sua primeira pista vai ser você. Não está contente com isso? - riu alto e estupidamente, percebendo que uma agitação anormal tomara Gerard, ao perceber que iria de fato morrer, e a próxima vítima era seu amigo. 

Ele tinha que dar um jeito de sair dali. Avisar Quinn, avisar Raymond... Estavam todos no conforto de seus lares agora e acordariam amanhã com as manchetes de que o corpo do agente Gerard Arthur Way havia sido encontrado em um barzinho sujo na periferia da cidade, e que tudo indicava que era uma vítima de Claret. E dele seguiriam mais dezoito. Dezoito dicas para Quinn, que obviamente ele não perceberia, uma vez que elas nem de longe eram óbvias como Bert afirmava serem. Dezoito homens caucasianos solteiros, supostamente ainda seguindo o padrão de Claret, sem que eles soubessem qual era, na verdade, o padrão ali.

Gerard desesperou-se. Debateu-se, resmungou, xingou internamente, prometeu que se canditaria a papa no caso de conseguir sair vivo dali, mesmo sabendo que as chances eram mínimas. Um serial killer armado e fodidamente inteligente contra um policial que deixara sua arma na delegacia e estava, no momento, amarrado e amordaçado? Oh, em quem você apostaria?

Gerard choramingou e Bert riu. Riu não, gargalhou alto. _Maldito_ , pensou o policial, _fez todo o seu teatrinho, e caímos direitinho. Maldito, maldito!_ A voz de McCracken ecoava em sua mente, com toda a força agora: “ _O que me intriga são os motivos dele. O que o leva a assassiná-los assim?_ ” E depois: “ _Eu sou Claret, isso não é ótimo?_ ”

Gerard grunhiu alto, enquanto observava Bert caminhar pelo pequeno cômodo, brincando com a faca nas mãos.

\- Terei que deixar seu rosto intacto, não é mesmo? E a sua credencial também. Afinal, a dica é essa, não é mesmo? O agente Way... – sorriu de um modo doentio – vamos, onde está sua credencial?

Gerard ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se perguntasse como ele pegaria uma vez estando amarrado. Bert bufou.

\- Eu tenho que fazer tudo sozinho mesmo! – aproximou-se de Gerard e mexeu no bolso interno da jaqueta deste, encontrando em seguida a credencial dele – pronto, acho que agora eu tenho tudo que preciso, Way. Chegou a sua hora.

Aproximou-se de Gerard, parando atrás deste. Posicionou a faca no pescoço dele e segurou sua cabeça inclinada para o teto. Gerard permaneceu parado – tentando evitar que a faca o cortasse – mas resmungou freneticamente.

\- Ah, claro, esqueci disso. Gostaria de dizer algumas últimas palavras? – disse debochadamente, usando a outra mão para soltar a mordaça do outro. 

A principio Gerard nada disse, e apenas se pronunciou depois que Bert o questionou novamente.

\- O que me intriga são seus motivos, o que o leva a nos assassinar assim? – disse, parafraseando o que o próprio Claret dissera a algumas horas atrás.

Bert gargalhou.

\- Previsível, muito previsível. Como é que eu sabia que você ia querer saber sobre meus motivos, Gerard? – riu novamente, afrouxando o aperto e movendo a faca do pescoço do outro. Afastou-se deste, sentando-se novamente na outra cadeira, cruzando as pernas e pousando as mãos sobre os joelhos, a faca ainda na mão direita. – Então quer saber sobre meus motivos?

Gerard assentiu.

\- Ora, muito simples, eu acho que a policia só atrapalha as coisas, não concorda? – tombou a cabeça para o lado – pois sem a polícia, poderíamos fazer o que quiséssemos, e então o mundo seria... _perfeito_ – seus olhos pareceram sonhadores nessa hora, como se ele enxergasse algo que Gerard não podia ver.

\- Você é Lou...

\- Não! Eu não sou louco! – vociferou entre os dentes. De repente, calou-se. Sorriu doentio e abaixou o tom de voz – não é realmente impressionante? Maravilhoso? Veja o que eu fui capaz de fazer. Criei um serial killer para cuja investigação eu sabia que seriam designados os melhores policiais. E agora eu os mato, um a um. E quem é que vai desconfiar? Nada mais esperado do que Claret tentar se defender, não é?

\- Se me permite outra pergunta, o que vai fazer quando chegar a hora do Detetive McCracken morrer?

Bert franziu o cenho e levantou-se bruscamente.

\- Isso não é de sua conta – posicionou-se atrás de Gerard novamente, colocando a faca em seu pescoço – afinal, vai morrer agora. Que diferença fará? 

Os segundos passaram lentamente, e Gerard teria gritado com todas as suas forças, mas não podia, a tensão era muita. Toda sua concentração estava na ponta da faca que cutucava seu pescoço perigosamente. Sabia que toda aquela demora era proposital, para causar-lhe pânico, como se já não estivesse assustado o suficiente. Prendeu a respiração, sentindo o estômago remoer, estar de frente para morte era algo pelo qual sempre estivera preparado, ao menos fora treinado para isso. Todavia era muito diferente manter o controle quando se tinha uma faca pressionada contra o pescoço.

O agente buscava loucamente o filme de sua vida, pensando que ao menos esse direito ele tinha. Nada vinha, estava desesperado demais para tanto. E nem pôde pensar em mais nada, tampouco. Uma dor avassaladora e anormal o tomou e, mesmo cego pela dor, Gerard conseguiu notar o sangue esguichando violentamente para longe de si. Tudo aquilo foi uma mistura estranha de sensações, uma vez que o machucado era gritante, e o fazia desejar fervorosamente que aquilo acabasse logo. Além do mais, um desespero gigatesco o tomava, vendo todo aquele sangue sair de dentro de si, naquela intensidade. E para completar, ouvia a risada fria e debochada de Bert ao fundo, como trilha sonora para imortalizar aquela cena, que para ele deveria estar sendo magnífica. 

O tempo que para ele pareceu uma eternidade angustiante, para Claret não passou de cinco minutos. Este observou o corpo tombar, e apreciou por um segundo todo o sangue que havia espalhado-se pelo pequeno cômodo. Mordeu o lábio inferior, gostando demais daquele momento. Tanto tempo havia esperado por aquilo.

Agachou-se por cima do corpo, levando seu braço que segurava a faca para trás de si, e depositando em seguida toda a força que podia no mesmo, contra o corpo do outro, no chão. Atingiu este várias vezes, de forma cruel e rude, crendo cegamente que Gerard podia de fato sentir ainda cada facada. Não podia evitar a gargalhada. Ah, como estava feliz. O braço subia ligeiro, e descia feroz, então um novo corte formava-se na pele antes perfeita, semelhante à porcelana. Foram tantos golpes que algumas partes do corpo começaram a desvencilhar-se do mesmo, de forma que o assasino ria mais e mais, apreciando a cena como nunca apreciara nada em sua vida. Satisfeito após praticamente fatiar o corpo, concentrou-se em desmembrar o mesmo, com uma paciência e cuidado desumano, olhando para os pedaços que retirava como um predador olharia para sua presa. Rasgou a pele, cortou parte por parte, picotou, quebrou. Olhava para suas mãos cobertas de sangue e sentia-se bem. Muito bem.

Depois se sentou na outra cadeira, ofegante, ainda segurando a faca. Brincou com ela entre os dedos, observando as mãos sujas de sangue. Deixou o olhar vaguear pelo cômodo, observando o sangue nas paredes e os pedaços do que um dia fora Gerard Way espalhados. Lembrou-se do tempo em que tinham um relacionamento, e riu. Riu de Gerard, riu dele mesmo. Por que as pessoas insistiam nesse negócio de amor? Sexo? Era tão simples e tão banal. Para Bert, matar as pessoas daquela forma é que lhe dava o devido prazer. Sangue, pele morta, gritos... Isso sim era bom.

Tateou a camisa e encontrou um cigarro; acendeu-o e o levou a boca repetidas vezes, sujando-o com o sangue que tomava suas mãos. Apreciou aquele momento mais do que com qualquer outra de suas vítimas, afinal, Gerard era sua principal vítima. Ou fora. Agora era Quinn Allman seu alvo.

Apagou o cigarro, cuidando para não deixar cair a chepa, afinal continha sua saliva. Saiu do camarim e depois do pequeno bar, sem preocupar-se em fechar as portas. Sabia que algumas horas depois, a polícia estaria infectando o local.

Caminhou lentamente pela rua escura, onde alguns pingos de chuva começavam a cair lavando o sangue que ensopava seu corpo. Observou o horizonte, onde o sol já nascia e bocejou, sabendo que não teria tempo de dormir nessa noite, novamente. Devia ir a delegacia, afinal era seu dever pegar o famoso serial killer Claret.

 


End file.
